


Windows

by chan_to_the_ho (curseofpandora)



Series: Innermost - A 2PM drabble collection [1]
Category: 2PM
Genre: 100 words, 2PM - Freeform, Drabbles, M/M, Themed drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofpandora/pseuds/chan_to_the_ho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First one. ^^'<br/>Really hope you like it.<br/>I've been inspired by a certain image, but won't reveal which one because that would only spoil the fun. ;P<br/>Feedback is much appreciated. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows

Behind the glass, the world keeps on moving.

No time to think about the people we left behind and the chances that have been wasted.

But I’m here.

A thin layer of glass separates me from it all.

I’m here, but I’m not.

My body is present, but my mind is far away.

Is with him.

I wonder what he’s doing now, who he’s with.

Did he find what he’s been looking for?

Did he get what I couldn’t give him?

Through the glass, I see people talking, smiling, loving.

But I’m alone behind the window, alone with my regret.

  
  
 


End file.
